saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fury
"At last, the Angel of Death emerges to combat the Fury. But does it have the strength to so much as lift his sword, I wonder?" -The Fury, greeting Cain. The Fury is a terroristic Mercenary who leads Cerberus, a rather brutal military contractor group. He is one of the main Antagonists in Saints Row: Apocrypha, setting his sights on Stilwater. At first, his goals seem to be removing the Saints from Stilwater and taking it over. However, upon encountering Cain for the first time, he reveals that he and Cain go way back, before the latter ever reached Stilwater to begin with. Appearance "You truly think you alone, through sheer physical strength, can intimidate such a statuesque figure as I?" -The Fury to Chief Bradshaw The Fury is a staggering 8'5" and weighs over 275 lbs. He is a rather pale Caucasian and is extremely well built, which he uses to his advantage in battle. He wears a dark, almost Nazi-like helmet and a restraint mask. Beneath his helmet he has no hair and his eyes are eerily white. He keeps his old iron shackle on his neck, a small bit of chain dangling off from where he broke free. On his upper body he wears only a Ballistic Vest. His hands are covered by a pair of black, leather biker gloves with spikes on the back of each. He wears pale yellow jeans and brown combat boots. Personality "They christened me as '''the Fury' that would ignite the fires of war throughout the world."'' -The Fury, explaining his name. Cunning, brutish, and appreciative of the fine arts and religious themes, the Fury is a force of destruction for wherever he goes and whomever he meets. Like Cain, he is a sociopath with no qualms of who or what he harms that gets in his way but shows, at least in some form or another, a sense of loyalty to his comrades. He shows an intense rivalry with Cain. Both are highly skilled in the arts of killing and destruction, both are at the peak of human physical performance and training, and both have the mentalities of dominant dogs warring for territory. These are all explained as being a result from being trained by a similar group known simply as the "Apostles", a brotherhood of assassins, mercenaries, killers, and the like who become the best they can be before being let loose into the world. Instead of being aloud to shape his own destiny like the Apostles intend for all candidates, the Fury was deemed too powerful and too dangerous to let make a difference in the world for he might destroy it or send civilization back centuries. Thus, he was chained up and locked away for years before managing to escape captivity. The Fury admires Cain's skill and vindiction as well as his ferocity, deeming him an equal. However, that said, the Fury sees Cain as a threat as well that must be dispatched at all costs for him to be able to seek out his own destiny.